In a typical prior art fishing reel, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,181,259, the handle shaft of the fishing reel is located substantially forward of the position of the associated spool. Thus, an imaginary line extending perpendicularly to both of the handle shaft and spool shaft axes intersects the axis of the fishing rod at an oblique angle. Also, the distance between the handle shaft and the rod mounting portion of the reel frame which secures the reel to the fishing rod, is relatively long.
This configuration creates a substantial amount of torque on the fishing rod during operation of the reel. That is, winding of the handle shaft so as to draw fishing line onto the spool of the fishing reel creates an awkward rightward and leftward swing to the fishing rod and reel combination. Such an action creates fatigue in the operator's arms, wrists, and hands and further impairs enjoyment of the fishing sport. In extreme cases, this excessive rightward and leftward torque may make the holding of the reel quite unstable and further render the operation of such a reel to be quite difficult after prolonged use.